Portable powered augers are utilized for boring holes in ice on bodies of water for fishing or for boring holes in the ground for fence posts and the like. Such augers have a drive unit typically comprised of an internal combustion engine, a gear box, and a centrifugal clutch. The drive unit has an output with a coupling connecting the drive unit to a downwardly extending rotatable driven portion comprised of a shank portion and an auger portion. Such portable augers have handles attached to the drive unit for controlling and stabilizing the auger during the vertical cutting operation. The internal combustion engine utilizes a throttle controlled by a throttle lever which may be attached to one of the handles. Such augers are typically carried or stablized when placing or removing from a bore hole by grasping the shank portion intermediate the engine and the auger blades. In that such devices are used in the winter the user will typically be wearing gloves. With any moisture present, the glove on the hand grasping the shank portion may freeze to said shank portion. The auger may be idling when carried or grasped and if the shank portion and auger start to rotate with the glove frozen to the shank, significant injuries may be incurred. Another problem is that the coupling may have catch points such as a protruding connecting pin that can entangle the glove or other wearing apparel when rotated.
An auger is needed which allows the auger to be carried in a balanced one handed horizontal position without grasping the rotatable shank portion. Moreover, an auger is needed that provides a no rotatable guard over the shank portion.